1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to combustion systems, and particularly to combustion systems for burning waste.
2. Related Prior Art
As the quantities of INDUSTRIAL municipal, agricultural and municipal waste products increase, and the dangers which such waste products can pose become more well-recognized, the need for an efficient and effective means for disposal of such waste products becomes greater. Often, conventional waste storage and disposal facilities, such as landfills or incinerators, cannot adequately destroy the waste products. For example, non-biodegradable materials, such as various types of plastic and tires, cannot be successfully accommodated over the long-term by conventional landfills because of the bulk and the extremely long biodegradation process of these wastes.
Similarly, conventional incinerators may not be able to effectively process some industrial, chemical or toxic wastes because of incomplete combustion which can result in the emission of toxic gases and particulates. In order to comply with various emission regulations, various exhaust filtering equipment such as flue scrubbers or the like may be required for the operation of the incinerator. Such ancillary equipment can significantly increase the cost of operation of the incinerator.
Also, many normally disposable waste products are merely difficult to handle and are difficult to burn completely, but could provide an additional source of fuel if burned efficiently. For example, agricultural and municipal wastes such as waste paper, food and trimmings could, if burned completely, provide an additional source of fuel. In light of the above-described circumstances, the need for an economical and ecologically acceptable means for disposing of such waste has been realized.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,890 which issued to Johnson on Oct. 1, 1985, and which illustrates an example of a known wood fuel combustion system.